


Before

by badcircuit



Series: Things that Never Happened [4]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Language, Mirror Sex, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badcircuit/pseuds/badcircuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief interlude that never happened.  Hand porn, finger porn, bow tie porn, scruff porn, mirror porn, all the porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before

"Put your finger here," he says, lifting his scruffy chin so you can help him with his bow tie.

"Seriously?" He grins sheepishly and you roll your eyes; you can never resist that face for long. You place your finger on the crisp, white material and burst out laughing as he struggles to wrestle the tie into submission. "Here, let me," you say, swatting his hands out of the way.

He stops fidgeting long enough for you to make a perfect bow, staring down at you while you work. You can feel his gaze heating up but you won’t give in and look back or you’ll never make it to the awards ceremony in time.

"The way you bite your lip when you’re concentrating…you know that shit drives me crazy."

"A gentle breeze drives you crazy. There you go," you say, giving the tie one last tug to straighten it. It won’t stay that way for long because he’ll be messing with it constantly. He cleans up well but he hates ties with a fiery passion.

"Thanks, mama. You know I need your magic touch." He checks himself out in the mirror, musses his hair into that disheveled yet stylish look and gives you a wink. Before you can escape to finish your face, he catches your wrist and brings you against him, your back to his front. "And now I think you need mine."

You try to squirm away--not very hard but someone's got to try to be responsible--and he just clamps a rock-hard arm around your waist and pulls you closer. "We'll be late," you say, gripping his arm and gasping when you feel how hot and hard he is against the small of your back.

"So? Fuck those tight-asses." He'd started easing your gown up with his other hand but he stops. He nuzzles his bristly face against yours, kissing your earlobe. "I thought you liked my magic fingers -" he teases.

You groan helplessly and he laughs, a sound that never fails to get to you. "You know the answer to that." His expression shifts and he blinks at you innocently as if he doesn't. Narrowing your eyes at him, you wriggle restlessly but he just holds you closer. "You suck."

"Mmmm," he licks his lips and you watch in the mirror as his gaze travels down your body. "I sure would like to but we've got some place to be. I guess this'll have to tide me over." He continues pulling your gown up, baring your flesh-colored thong. He brings a hand up to your face and taps your lips with two fingers. You take them inside, savoring the taste of him: salt, smoke, and traces of you from last night. You get them good and wet, like you know he wants you to. "Damn girl, you sure know how to make a man want to shirk his responsibilities."

You release his fingers reluctantly. "Um, who started this?"

"Doesn't matter," he says, sliding his hand south, his sopping fingers leaving a slick, cool trail on your flaming skin." But I'm gonna finish it. For now."

You open your mouth to sass back but the moment his fingers slip beneath the waistband of your panties, your ability to think straight flies right out the window. The only words you can manage are "Yes. _Please."_

He moves his hand lower and grunts softly when he feels how drenched you are. He pauses and your eyes meet his in the mirror. You can see him struggling to decide _how_ to finish it, whether he should keep it to a simple handjob or bend you over for a quickie. He bites his lip and gives his head a shake and you know it's going to be a long night.

He cups your pussy in his big hand, parting your swollen lips with his middle finger and easing it inside just enough to reach the spot that makes your mouth drop open and your eyelids flutter closed.

"You look like some kind of sex fairy right now," he says, his voice gone low and gravelly. "So fuckin' hot." To which you can only moan and spread your legs wider to give him better access. "I need you to come so we can get this dog and pony show over with and get back here. I want you to fuck me in this fairy dress and I want to come all over it."

He's the best dirty talker you've ever had the pleasure of knowing and when he gets horny, his voice gets thick and dark as molasses. He could read a grocery list and you'd be ready to go. Right now you want what he wants, you want to give him everything. "Oh my god, yes."

He places a hand on your throat, tipping your head back against his shoulder, and gives you a finger to suck again. He's working your clit steadily now and rubbing his cock against your ass. "I'll even let you tie me up. You can hike up this dress, climb up on the bed, and ride me blind. Then you can sit on my face and I'll eat your sweet pussy for as long as you want. Sound good?"

"Mmmm mmm," you moan around his finger. You'd rather be the one getting tied up but when he puts himself at your mercy he makes it so worth it. The sounds he makes, and the faces, and how he begs for you to fuck him, harder, faster, and when he comes, he loses it completely, calling your name and pleading for you to kiss him. You want to kiss him now. You turn your head, seeking his mouth, needing him to anchor you with his hands and his arms and his lips because you're about to go down.

"You're so close now," he whispers against your lips while he pinches your nipples through the stiff bodice. "I can taste it."

That's all it takes. Your orgasm is sharp and intense and it feels so good it almost hurts, and he knows how to make it go on and on until you're left weak and tender and struggling to catch your breath. You have to squeeze your thighs shut on his hand to make him stop. "Please... I can't," you whimper.  

He pulls his hand away carefully and finds a handkerchief to straighten you up with. Kneeling at your feet, he grins up at you. "Yeah, another few minutes and I'd be changing suits right now."

You let him do your face and fix your hair, staring at him dopily in a post-orgasm daze and then you're out the door and climbing into the hired car. He's staring out the window, looking pretty damned pleased with himself.

"So will it be rope or handcuffs later?"

 


End file.
